The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford
by Blythe Flynn
Summary: Rated for mild language-similar to that of the movie (the language) This is Kat's personal recordings of the events depicted in the movie, also, I will be CONTINUING the story after the movie's end...so it's not just rewriting it. please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Part One

**_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford_**

**Author's Note: **Here we have yet another '10 Things I Hate About You' ficcy…I hope that it is enjoyed…I also have a goal to get 100 reviews on this piece, so PLEASE, if you are reading this, leave me a review! Even if the review only says 'liked it, please continue' that will positively make my day!  Oh, and if you notice any of the details to be a little obscure or odd, I got them from the book and the screenplay, so they actually are accurate…just for the record! :o)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or events depicted in the motion picture or book, Touchstone Pictures and David Levithan do…so please, drag the screaming lawyers away from me and read the story!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford: Read this and slowly rot, mortals. Repeat anything written herein and I will hunt you down. That means YOU, Perky. This should not now or ever be fodder for your raunchy sex novellas._

March 28th, 1999 - 1st period- Trig.

Ms. Perky gave me this wretched journal to help me "work on toning down my 'heinous bitchyness'" Personally; I think you should work on your own sick fixation on the act of reproduction.  It's really repugnant.  But there is no way anyone is going to make me 'tone down' or any of that crap. 

            I hate Trig class so much.  Mr. Milroy can be such an arse.  He's babbling about some formula that he seems to find quite interesting, but as far as I'm concerned, the W.R. (White Rasta) sticking the doobie up his nose.  Hope he gets caught.  That might make this class more interesting, and it would pass the time more quickly.  Joey 'eat me' Donner keeps whispering 'pussy-kat, pussy-kat' in my direction.  I flipped him the bird under the desk.  Now he's whispering 'shrew' under his breath.  Screw him.

            3rd period-English

Playing soccer in P.E. before lunch is a great way to hurt people and feel satisfied before even food can fill you.  I just hate those prissy little mall rodent divas who think soccer is only for toning your legs muscles, and heaven forbid that they actually have to _touch _the soccer ball.  Wusses driven by the mall reflex.  And of course, Bianca, my intelligence level challenged sister is one of them.  Oh, and I forgot to mention the worst part of it all.  Verona tried one of his primitive mating rituals out on me, needless to say I was boundlessly unimpressed.  Such a poser, all those stories about him being in jail, selling his own liver to the black market and eating a live duck (everything except the beak and feet, from what the Padua gossip queens and kings have been saying) are pure, unadulterated _El Toro__ Kaka. _ How could he even imagine that I would go out with a slobbering pig like him.  Especially a _smoking _slobbering pig.  Honestly.  He told me he would 'Pick me up on Friday and take me places I've never been before' the guy doesn't even know my name.  What a jerkoff.

Sitting here in English can be such a drag, especially when these ignoramuses are completely enrapt by fools like Hemingway and the like.  Show me some real tortured souls, like Charlotte Bronté or Simone de Beauvoir. Not some upper middle class abusive alcoholics that our society believes are worthy of our admiration and time.  Shoot me now.  No, wait, shoot Mr. 'go see Perky now' Morgan.  Damn, lunch bell.  Another yogurt-eating fest with Mandella. Woohoo.

5th period- History 

            Mandella is completely hopeless.  After devouring a carton of cappuccino yogurt, she continued to moan about how the Sophomore English class she is a T.A. for never evens takes heed to her precious William.  Poor waif is morbidly engrossed in a dead white guy.  Well, at least Shakespeare knew his stuff.  And so does Mandella.  She showed me the scrapings on her wrists that she made with the spiral wire of her notebook.  She is so dramatic, she didn't even puncture the skin hardly.  Man, if you're going to do that, do it right.  It's just that she's always attempting to go and 'be with William.'  I'm starting to wonder if he will even want her with all those scars on her arms and her bony body.  She's not exactly a vision of beauty, she's so frail, but I guess I get along well enough with her, why shouldn't other people?  Oh, right, because she's part of the 'bitchy-duo.'  How could I forget this vital detail?  She just passed me a note, I'll duct tape it in here:

            **__**

**_Kat- William would not be happy with our teacher's portrayal of his era.  He will be most angry when he talks to me tonight._**

Oh God, Mandella is sinking from obsessive-compulsive behaviour all the way down to wishful fantasies that she believes are reality.  I think I'll have to take her to Club Skunk to get her mind off of William.  

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. Yes, yes, I know that chappie was short, but I am just testing the waters…this is only the tip of the iceberg! Please, please, please give me some feedback, I desperately need to know if I ought to continue this piece or not…so give me a shout!


	2. Part Two

**_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford_**

****

****

****

**Author's note: **Well, I'm back in the saddle for chapter two…although once again I have been missing out on reviews…it's getting rather depressing… so PLEASE…if ANYBODY is reading this drivel, (the author's note, that is) please REVIEW it! An enormous thank you to Professor Weasley for the wonderful review on chapter one! Thank you SO much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'ten things I hate about you'…you know the drill…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

March 31st, 1999

            Ughh.  That ignorant swine Patrick was once again tormenting me, although this time outside of school.  I had just come out of Disc-Oh-Tech with the new Raincoats CD and there he was, leaning on my fenders.  He made some crude comment on them being all vintage and crap.  What a dense warthog.  Oh, and then, to make matters even better, Joey came up and parked right in my way, trapping me.  Man, is it asshole day or something?  So I maimed his car. 

 Needless to say, pissed off would be a mild term to describe his disposition…serves the putrid oaf right.  When my dad found out about the whole 'escapade' he though I was punishing him for his being unhappy about Sarah Lawrence…he doesn't know the half of it.  I just want to go to an east coast school.  I mean, I've been accepted, why can't he just let me go.  Just because mum left and isn't coming back doesn't mean I'm going to make the same mistake that she did.  If it was Bianca who wanted to go somewhere, the answer would be 'sure princess, and don't forget your tiara.'  Can't dad just let me go? 

Well, there's a sweet band playing at Club Skunk tomorrow, so I'm planning on taking Mandella.  Like I said, her obsession—make that possession of William Shakespeare has got to diminish, before she gets lung cancer from all her smoking, breaks due to her anorexia and slits her wrists to boot.  I know she wants to die to be with William, but still, will he even want her at 90 pounds, scarred and smelling like a pack of Marlboro? But then Mandella said the truest thing: 'Think of the things he would say in bed' that would be nice…the only things I've heard in bed are about how friggen great Joey Donner is…as if, his thing is like a tube of lipstick. 

April 1st, 1999

            OH MY GOSH! THE NIGHT AT CLUB SKUNK WAS SUPERB!!!! Mandella and I had the absolute best time, we were right up there, right below the band and we were dancing like we were in some opium induced state…it was weird, though, Patrick was there, and he knew the people working at Club Skunk and he knew about the band.  Maybe he's not such an ignoramus.  He told me I looked sexy, which I haven't heard in a long time.  He also asked me to go to Bogey Lowenstien's party.  I didn't know Bogey was the kind of person who would host a brothel like booze fest.  But I also sincerely doubt that Bogey knows anything about this party.  I didn't tell Patrick yes…but I also didn't say no. :o)  Naturally, my sister will be badgering me to go, as she wants to spend a few meaningless hours drooling over Joey's firm, stinking ass.  What a prep.  

            I'm going to bed now…wake me up at 8:00 and then go away. 

April 3rd, 1999

            I hate Patrick.  HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE.   

Later

            Ok, let me explain why I hate Patrick.  First, after I so kindly decided to go to Bogey Lowenstien's, just to give my fake sister a few hours of superficial pleasure, and who show's up at my door at 8:30?  That's right, the vomitrocious beast of Padua himself.  Patrick Verona.  Once we get to the party, the first person I find inside who spoke to me was frigging Joey.  Damn him, I told him to stay the hell away from my sister, (I may hate her sometimes, but I still have to keep the buckets of phlegm away from her…i.e.: Joey Donner) but he promptly went off in search of her.  Asshole.  But that's not even the bad part.  I decided to get smashed, yet another bad decision, not including actually going with Patrick to the party.  That was a nice, mind numbing experience until I got the bright idea to table dance…I must have been doing pretty well, guys were hollering at me for me.  I don't know why some idiot decided to put a chandelier above the table I was dancing on, but my head made a nice sound when it hit it.  Patrick actually put his hands on me and caught me, and took me outside, trying to keep me awake.  He thought I had a concussion or something… overprotective if you ask me.  Then I threw up on his shoes.  The best thing I did all night…I must admit, is was pretty nice of him to stick with me after that.  Then, once the effects of the mild alcohol had worn off, and we were driving home (he drove, I had a pounding headache) and we parked we talked a bit.  He actually said that my sister was 'without.'  I'm guessing he thinks I'm 'with' or something.  Put then, as I plucked up the courage and leaned in to kiss him, he totally rejected me and turned his head.  Asshole!  I slammed the car door in his face.  

            Bianca's coming up the driveway…I can see her through my window.  But that's not Joey driving her home, that's Cameron, the new guy…and did she just kiss him?!?  Ugh!  Slut! First Joey, now Cameron!  She's almost as bad as Patrick!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. Well, I hope that you kind of enjoyed this chappie…I am starting to think that nobody is reading this and/or enjoying this…so I might have to discontinue this story, unless I see some serious review increase in the next couple of weeks…*tear*…  


	3. Part Three

**_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford_**

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note**: Well…here we are at chapter three already! Woohoo! An astronomically sized thank you to my reviewers:

            Renee, thank you for your review! I really appreciate the fact that you think I should continue this!

            Laura, thank you for your kind insight and that you like how the story is in diary form and from Kat's POV…

            Professor Weasley, as my first reviewer, you hold the honour of being the first person to compliment me on this story…I thank you.

I realize that the chapters are rather short, but I am working on three pieces at the same time right now, but maybe soon I will be able to give my complete attention to this story…at the moment I am finishing up another 'Ten Things I Hate About you' fiction, the last few chapters will be up soon.  The story is called 'Traces of Scars' in case you want to check it out and review (hint hint)

I also realize that I am being a little blunt in my desperate search for reviews…you see, I am a lifeless wonder who has little more (interesting things) to do than write stories, and so my high points are reviews! So thank you if you have already reviewed, please leave another, and to those who have yet to review, PLEASE DO! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I didn't have to do these at the beginning of each chapter, but I would rather write them than get sued or taken off the site…I don't own these characters or the events!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

April 4th, 1999- first period

            Well, I got a nice warm welcome into English class today, complete with my hand being kissed by Derek, a White Rasta, and Clem, a cowboy told me to dance for him again…how grotesque…people here actually took my alcohol induced state to be the way I actually act.  My ass.  That's right, my ass, for the first time since ninth grade, some people noticed my ass.  Whatever, at least I don't act like that at school like some people *ahem* Bianca *ahem*…

            Mr. Morgan says that we have to do our own version of Sonnet # 141 by William Shakespeare…Mandella will be thrilled.  Actually, I'm rather excited about it myself…a decent assignment for once, how rare!  It's the one that goes like this:

                                       In faith, I do not love thee with mine 

                                       eyes/ For they in thee a thousand errors 

                                      note/ But 'tis my heart that loves what 

                                      they despise/ Who in despite of view is 

                                      pleas 'd to dote.

It's nice, but I think I could embellish it a bit more…

3rd period

               Alas, Mandella was rather miffed when I told her about what an ass Patrick had been, both at Patrick and also at the fact that I had actually gone to a suburban social event, something that we make it a point to be opposed to…I told her I was just doing Bianca a favour, but it backfired.  Screw that, it backfired on me, not on precious little Bianca at all.  

               Oh, did I forget to mention that Mandella would actually GO to the prom if she had a dress and a date?  Talk about a hypocrite, hollering at me for going to Bogey Lowenstien's, when she herself would actually be seen at the pinnacle of consumer driven people's lives…honestly.  But we're not going.  We're making a statement, as usual…you know, sometimes I start to wonder if anybody even notices our statements anymore…not that I care or anything, I don't care what anybody thinks, but nonetheless, do people know anything about me besides the fact that I'm 'scary?'

Last Period

               Screw Patrick!  I leave at lunch to go to the bookstore, and guess who's there, following me…that's right, the pompous, supercilious brute himself.  He kept trying to get me to talk to him, but as if I would, after he full-on rejected me after Bogey's party.  He asked me where he could find a copy of 'The Feminine Mystique' but what he was holding in his hands made me extremely pissed: 'The Taming of the Shrew'…like he thought I was a shrew or a bitch or something…well, maybe I am.  But so is he…hahaha. Not.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. sorry for yet another short chappie…I had to put my sister to bed, cutting my time rather short…oh well, more should happen in the next chapter…now press the pretty 'review' button!


	4. Part Four

**_Private Diaries of Kat Stratford_**

****

**Author's Note: **This is going to have to be a really short chappie, because I have to get up super early tomorrow to organize my new classes…but I am finally updating this! And to those who have been reading 'Traces of Scars' I will be uploading another chapter hopefully by tomorrow! Thank you to all my reviewers, I can't write all your names out here…I am getting closer and closer to my goal of 100 reviews! Only about 82 more to go! Tee hee! 

**Disclaimer: **I was asked to include a disclaimer saying that Mandella's character is more like that in the script…I don't own the characters or events!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Part Four**

April 5th, 1999- second period Socials

            Oh.  My.  Gosh.  Patrick had the gall and nerve to actually serenade me!  During gym he came down to the bleachers and began to sing 'Let me love you' and then, when I thought he was finishing up, the band started playing along!  How un-Patrick-ish!  I'm not really sure if that was what I was expecting him to do to try and win me back, or whatever it was that he was doing, but humiliating himself on my alter WAS pretty chivalrous…I will admit.  Mandella thought that the whole scenario was like something from Romeo and Juliet…just because she wasn't there to actually see it…she was the only person in our class to actually flunk out of gym…oh well.  She sees Patrick's and my relationship to be like ol' Willy's Romeo and Juliet, but I don't see that happening…I still haven't fully forgiven said 'Romeo'…

After school

            I'm not mad at Patrick anymore…I actually got him out of detention (he was in for disrupting a class with his *ahem* musical number) I had to flash the detention teacher to do it, but it was totally worth it…we went paddle-boating and then paintballing…and he kissed me! I normally wouldn't get excited about this, but when he invaded my mouth with his tongue, I didn't feel violated like I did when Joey kissed me…I felt _filled…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**A.N.**I told you it would be short! But if I get more reviews, I will be able to make it longer!


	5. Part Five

**_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford_**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the extremely long wait…my life has been busy with the following: being ill (vomit is NOT cool…unless I MEAN to be throwing up….*laughs nervously and turns to face the other way*), copious amounts of homework, finishing up 'Traces of Scars' (which is finally finished, and despite what some reviewers have said, I still like it!), reading other people's fanfics (when I get on the computer to type I frequently get distracted by all the better fiction out there! It's disgusting!) And also various other random activities (dodging creepy guys, listening to Weird Al [he has so many videos online, eh?], more vomiting because I was sick a lot and other stuff…who really is reading this crap???)

A ginormous thank you and you are wonderful to:

MandELLA

Ssj2Lizzie

Marjo

Steelsings

Kat

Angel-in-Training

Kristi

Es fan from UK

Bez

Hoshi S

Meadowsweet1363

You guys made my day/week/month!  Also, I plan to be furthering Kat's legacy, so please don't think that I'm just copying the plot down, oh no, the story that follows the movie is just a preamble!

Also, a brief note to the person who said that Kat sounded posh…well, it just goes to show that she has a bigger vocabulary than you…because she isn't sounding posh at all…and to the person who said I should have lingered on the paintball scene…well, I wanted to, because it's my favourite part, but if I started to wrap myself up there, I would have gotten completely lost in the moment, and I don't think that the plot would get ANYWHERE…but I do understand where you're coming from…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or characters in "10 things I hate about you" although I truly wish I did…they are so awesome!

Now on (finally) with chapter five!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

April 6th, 1999

            Well, I didn't finish talking about Patrick's and mine afternoon…it wasn't ALL good, oh no…sure, it started out harmoniously, but then we started talking about things that were 'true'…and Patrick actually told me I was sexy…bizarre, that's not quite what I've been going for all this time.  But then, naturally the pig had to ruin it all…how typically male of him.  He ordered me to go to the prom with him, like I was his bloody concubine or something of the like.  Asshole.  So I slammed my own front door on him.  Are you proud of me?  Mandella sure wasn't when I told her.  I can't believe she didn't feel the same way as me about female freedom from being driven to go to the ruddy prom.  But Mandella is changing, she's not as blatantly solitary anymore, although she still has her passion for William Shakespeare, she's put on weight and I haven't noticed any suicide attempts as far as I know.  I'm scared that she's drifting away from me, and I don't know how to stop it.  

April 7th, 1999

            Well, after my little ordeal, my sister barged into my room *_while I was playing my music* _and had the gall to ask me to "stop playing the Screaming Menstrual Bitches because I want to ask you a question.  Are you going to the prom?"  Bianca knows bad timing like no other.  I don't think I hurt her when I hurled my lampshade in the direction of her head, but who knows, she has such a soft skull, it would probably surprise me how much damage a lampshade could do.  Of course I'm not going to the prom.  

            Then I had to go back into Bianca's room to apologize…I may hate her inner core sometimes, but still, she's my sister, and I'm the only one who's allowed to rail at her…so I thought I'd warn her…about Joey 'wish my thing was bigger' Donner.  I explained WHY I hated him so much, and I even told Bianca that I had sex with him once.  She couldn't believe that me, the daughter of Mr. 'Being in the same room as males leads to pregnancy' Dad would actually do something that he hates so much.  Well, I guess there's a lot about me that she doesn't know…but she was still pissed at me, she told me that she wanted to make her own decisions etc.  So I slammed HER door at her…

April 8th, 1999

            I'm going to the prom.  Going shopping with Bianca right now *gags*…will explain later.

Later

            Ok, I decided to go to the epitome of teenage idiocy for a few reasons.  One, I am not going to let Patrick spoil myself; two, nobody will expect it; three, Mandella's going, but she won't tell me with whom…secrets, secrets…

            I bought a blue dress that actually looks pretty good on me.  It only took me 20 minutes to find, whereas Bianca shopped around for 5 hours before she decided to go back to the very first store she looked in to buy her dress…what a Barbie girl, but I am working on forgiving her foolishness.  :o)

            I will be driving myself though, Bianca is being picked up by Cameron (what a sweet little dork!) and I will be making my own grand entrance…I hope Patrick eats himself alive.  Sure, my 'vintage fenders car' isn't a limousine or a horse and carriage, but it is my pumpkin and I am going to be Cinderella…just hopefully I can slip through the cracks and nobody will notice me there or draw attention to the fact…Omigosh…I need to eat!  Food, sustenance!  My body is going to collapse!  Tomorrow is going to be just like every other day…except there's a prom involved.  Oh crap.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. well, it was another quickie, but unfortunately I haven't had the time to hunker down and write a decent chapter…sorry folks, but leave a review anyways, eh?


	6. Part Six

**_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford-part six_**

****

**Author's Note: **well all, I am so sorry that it has (once again) taken me forever and a day to write a new chapter…life has been pure anarchy…my parental unit found out about a bad habit of mine and she went postal…but never fear, I'll find a new way to commit my 'crime'…realizes that I am addressing the public and says a bbbaaaddd word…

I am so close to finishing the 'movie part of the story' I can almost taste it! can you? thank you to all 55 of my reviewers! I am halfway to 100!  (does that mean that I need to do another 5 chapters? Maybe more will be better!)  I would name all of you, but that would simply take too long, and you well know that I have precious little time to write these ditties!  But please, in case you didn't catch the note in the last chapter- the story is CONTINUING!  I am not just doing a re-recording of the events…

            Also, if anyone has a link to the script of 'Girl, Interrupted' (one that I don't have to pay for) I would really appreciate it if you would leave the link in a review, as I am desperate to have it…(it helps me write fanfics if I have the screenplay nearby)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the events…although sometimes I feel like I'm a Kat (bitchiness) Mandella (drama queen/ Shakespeare crazed) cross…nevermind that whole last sentence, it made zero sense even to me!  I also don't own the song 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**April 9th, 1999******

****

            I am going to the prom in approximately 22.5 minutes…holy crap, what have I gotten myself into?  But I did find a sweet  vintage-esque dress that totally will wipe the snot out of the prepsters and Barbie doll princesses…oh god, oh, god…why did I think that I could do this?  Who knows, maybe Patrick won't even be there…rrriiiiggghhhht…he's probably getting jiggy with some girl in the back of his stupid green truck right now…I shudder at the thought…oh god, Bianca is here to 'teach me how to put on makeup'… Oh. God.

**Later**

****

            Loathing does not begin to describe the animosity I feel towards Sir Verona of Jerkdom…I didn't think it was possible for a guy to be sleazier than Joey 'lipstick-dick' Donner, but unfortunately I was proven wrong.  Dead wrong.  Patrick was actually PAID to take me out…what, was he going to get a bonus for sleeping with me?  What was going through that baboon's mind when he thought that this was a wise idea…obviously not much was going through his head at all…asshole.  

            Oh, did I mention that Patrick was paid by JOEY to take me out?  And that the only reason was so that Joey could try to plough it with MY SISTER???  How utterly inhumane and repulsive of them both…shudders  I must have been a fool to believe that Patrick's intentions were of anything apart from his own gain.  I hope Patrick trips over his own ego and dies.

            Mandella had a marvellous time, although at first I thought she was having hallucinations when she claimed that she was meeting 'William' at the prom…but it was just Michael…he showed up in Shakespearean garb all ready to sweep her off her feet…little prick, nobody thinks that maybe, just maybe I would like to be swept off my feet…and legitimately, too, not just in some scumbag scheme…

**Later Still**

****

****

            God.  God… gggodddddddd… oh, I could just KILL something.  Damn.  Where's my sharp…dammit, I can't find even a fricking safety pin to break the skin with…ah, at long last!  Just a little cut to make myself feel better…just one cut…..

…….  Ok, two cuts…… fine then, three, but that's it……..

……crap, now it won't stop bleeding…I should put a band-aid on that.  But it will be so noticeable on my wrist.  Shoot.  Ok, I need to put on some music, and then I'll be fine…

            '_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_            Suffocation_

_            No breathing_

_            Don't give a fck if I cut off your breathing'_

Damn, that Papa Roach sure knew what he was singing about…but suicide is too good for simple trials like this…it's too good for something that swine PATRICK could inflict on me…too good for that bilge dweller…OOuuusghhghg, God! the agony I am in, though…maybe I should just sleep it off….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. sorry for the short, morbid, creepy chapter…it's been a rough couple of weeks… but hopefully the next chappie will be somewhat less depressing…


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Ok, I realize that I made a mistake in the last chapter…I copied andpasted lyrics to 'Last Resort' from an apparently disreputable source, because as one reviewer has pointed out, the lyrics are wrong…I guess it pays to proofread better! But I do have one comment to make towards that particular reviewer…well, you went on about how a cutter would feel…I am a cutter…I know how they feel, so unless you have drawn the blade across your own skin, don't tell me how to write cutting scenarios…I am not trying to insult you, I am trying to explain that I KNOW what is going on…

            Thank you to all the other reviews that I have gotten…you make feel special! I am sorry that I probably won't be able to upload much soon, because I am working on my two websites: http:hogwartsmuggle.proboards30.com and http:hellsjubilee.proboards23.com both are roleplaying sites, and I would be most grateful for the members! So join me in some roleplaying! But now I realize that this is an author's note…I should be paying attention…just for the record, the story will be continuing past the 'end' that the movie depicts, so hold on to your hats, and if you have any burning ideas for a further plot, review me and let me know!


	8. Part Seven

**_The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford-Part 7 _**

****

**A.N. **I am SOOOOOO sorry for putting off writing this chapter for so long.  Finals have been looming menacingly over my head…and I have been spending my time…not studying for them hits self upside the head and also drama stuff has been eating away at my time!  Man, I wish I had updated more recently, but now hopefully I am redeeming myself!  Thank you a zillion times over to those who reviewed despite the large time increments between chapters!

**Disclaimer:** if you've read the other chapters, you know that  I don't own the characters…blah, I am SOOO lazy!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**April 13th, 1999******

****

            I had to write my sonnet for English. Wasn't too hard judging by the recent events taking place.  I just can't get over what an ass Patrick turned out to be.  Imbecile would be a better term to use.  Ugh.  Here's the rough draft of the sonnet:

_   
I hate the way you talk to me,   
  
and the way you cut your hair.  
  
I hate the way you drive my car,   
  
I hate it when you stare.   
  
I hate your big dumb combat boots   
  
and the way you read my mind.   
  
I hate you so much it makes me sick,  
  
it even makes me rhyme.   
  
I hate the way you're always right,   
  
I hate it when you lie.   
  
_

But I can't think of a good ending for it…I still need 6 more lines about…well, actually, if it's a Shakespearean sonnet it should have 14 lines as all sonnets do.  Oh to hell with iambic pentameter!   No, to hell with Patrick!  And Bianca, for convincing me to go!  And everyone else even remotely involved in the whole set up.  Damn them all!

**_April 12th, 1999_****__**

God, Patrick.  He made me think of an ending to my sonnet:

_I hate it when you make me laugh,  
  
even worse when you make me cry. _

_I hate it when you're not around,   
  
and the fact that you didn't call.   
  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,   
  
not even close…  
  
not even a little bit…_

_not even at all._

****

How can I let someone mess me up like this?   I am the infamous Kat Stratford!  The Bitch of the Century!  The Shrew!  Frosty the Snow Bitch!   And still, I almost like the way I have no control…yeah, like hell I do!  What am I even saying???  It's a good thing I don't read over this journal, or else I would probably make myself vomit all over its pretty little pages.

****

**__**

**_April 13th, 1999_****__**

**__**

            Ok, everything I said about Patrick:  OVER.  OBSOLETE.  God, I never thought I'd be able to forgive that prick for what he did…but it's truly amazing what a fully paid for Fender Strat can do for the PMS.  But seriously, if he makes one more wrong move, that's it:  I will have to remove some significant body parts.  But for now I'm content to enjoy some of those significant body parts.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. I know it was short, but that's all I have time for now…parental units are growling…


	9. Part Eight

_**The Private Diaries of Kat Stratford**_

**Author's Note: **Dang it's been ages since I last posted! Sorry for the long wait, folks...I've been suffering from the incurable Harry Potter Mania disease...but I am going to try and force myself to write another chapter on this one! Thank you ALL for giving me so many reviews! 89, holy crap! Woohoo!

**Disclaimer: **If you've read the other chapters, you know the drill...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Part Eight**

**_April 15th,1999 _**

I'm leaving with Patrick. We're going to take a trip to Vienna. Oddly enough he's been saving up his money for quite some time and we've been able to get cheap enough tickets. Sure, some of the travelling will involve high speed car chases, hanging off of bumpers and parachute dropping, but all in all we'll get to Vienna in time for Schloss Schönbrunn's gardens display. Sounds to me like a load of crap, but Patrick seems to be psyched for it.

I suppose I haven't mentioned yet that I haven't exactly told my dad where we're going...but I probably will once we get back and I show him all my great pictures. I'm not even telling Mandella or Bianca about our trip...it's our little espionage.

We leave in three days and will be flying in to Salzburg, after that I don't know how much hitchhiking we'll have to do to get to the other side of the country, but we'll get there eventually.

_**Later**_

Patrick asked me if I would take some weed in my bag for him. I thought he just smoked the regular stuff...not the illegal shit. We'll just have to be really careful now. But if I know Patrick (and I most certainly do...and not just mentally!) we won't get caught. We always get out of tight spots. It's our thing!

**_April 16th, 1999_**

Two days till we leave!!! I'm actually more excited than I've ever been! And when we get back, I get to go to Sarah Lawrence! Yes! Life is actually good, I haven't felt the urge to cut in a while now! The only thing that could mess up this trip is if Joey Donner or any of his cronies were on our flight...which they won't be, because he has this big haemorrhoid cream gig coming up...and surely he won't be missing out on that!

**_April 18th, 1999_**

We did it! It took some real weaselling out of the house with our bags, but we did it! Now we're actually sitting at our gate waiting for the plane to board! I can't believe we made it here! Patrick's all worried about his precious little green truck getting stolen, but who would steal that piece of crap?

Now we're sitting in the plane, we have separate seats, he's in front of me, and I'm sitting next to a real bitch. It's like her face is in a permanent pout. But even she can't ruin this dream trip! Nothing can!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. yes, another shorty...but I really don't have much time to work on this...I know Kat seems really happy and excited in this chapter...but that's only because she doesn't know what's ahead of her...REVIEW!


End file.
